Not so Forgotton Memories
by Jizabel Disraeli
Summary: Oneshot! Roy has been trying to forget his days in Ishbal but one day Ed decides to make the Colonel listen to his guilty concience.


Not Nearly Forgotten memories 

Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang sat at his desk and sighed. "I hate Mondays," e muttered more to himself that anyone else, seeing as he was the only one in the office at the moment.

The Flame Alchemist stared down at the papers littering his desk and wondered how on earth he would finish it all. He had deeply considered simply torching the paperwork but the remembered that Hawkeye would have his ass if he did.

_Oh well, _he thought. _I suppose it will all get done eventually. _Roy stood and stretched. _In the mean time, I wonder if the Fullmetal runt has returned from his mission yet. _ As though he was on cue, the door slammed open and the "Fullmetal Runt" came storming in.

"Alright, Mustang," Ed yelled. "That is it. I'm tired of all of these goose-chase missions you have been sending me and Al on."

Roy sat back down at his desk and smiled innocently. "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about, Edward."

Ed stood in front of the Colonel's desk and lightly kicked the desk's leg with his boot. Light enough not to cause damage but with enough force to get his point across. "Don't play innocent with me. You know damned well what I talking about!"

"Wow, Ed," Roy said calmly as a sneer spread across his face. "Your temper Is about as short as you are, isn't it?"

Ed twitched slightly but restrained himself from having an outburst. That would only help the Colonel prove that he was right. Instead, Ed took a deep breath and sat down on the leather couch in front of Roy's desk, crossing his legs. "You know what I just finished doing?" he asked.

Roy looked down at one of the papers in front of him and scanned the heading, completely ignoring Ed. _Great, _he thought. _This will hold my attention for sure._

"Colonel!"

Roy looked back up at the younger alchemist. "What did you just finish doing, Ed?"

"I just finished repairing Al," Ed explained. "We had a little run in with a couple of the Homunculi and Al got almost half his armor torn off."

"Well, I'm terribly sorry, Fullmetal. You'll just have to be more careful." Roy looked back down at his paperwork.

Ed stood up and slammed both hands flat down on the desk forcing the Flame Alchemist's gaze to snap back up to me Ed's own golden eyes. "You know, Mustang? I'm sick and tired of your smart-ass attitude. Al was dangerously close to having his blood seal damaged and you don't even seem to care. I know you can't be that heartless."

Roy blinked and cocked his head to the side. "Is that so. Care to explain?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah. As a matter of fact, I know a certain which I know that you still regret."

"Oh yeah? And when exactly would that me, Edward?"

"Ishball."

Roy shifted a bit in his seat but he facial expression didn't change. Ed took his silence as an opportunity to continue.

"You left a good friend of mine, named Winrey Rockwell, parentless," he said, his voice stern. "Tim Marcoh told me. Though he does claim that it was all his own fault, he wasn't the one to shoot them. They were just trying to help people and you took their lives from them."

"How are you so sure that I am remorseful of that?" Roy asked. "They were assisting the enemy. They disserved it."

"Marcoh told me something else about that day." Ed paused to see if Roy wanted to say anything but when he didn't, he continued. "You knew they had a child and you vere overridden with guilt. You first got drunk and then put a gun to you head attempting to kill yourself. You wouldn't be here is Marcoh hadn't stopped you."

Roy was still silent.

"I'm right, aren't I, Colonel?"

"Edward…" Roy picked up a pen and began writing on the paper in front of him.

"What?"

Roy didn't look up. "Get out of my office," he said.

"But, Colonel—"

"Ed," Roy looked up momentarily. "Out."

Ed sighed and turned around, heading for the door but he stopped. "Just so you know, Al is fine. The seal wasn't damaged."

"Goodbye, Ed."

"Bye, Roy."

Roy sighed when the door closed and looked at the papers scattered across his desk. "This is pointless." He snapped his fingers, setting all the work ablaze and left the office.

"Screw Hawkeye," he muttered as he shut the door behind him.


End file.
